


Alone

by eternal_moonie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: the night after what was supposed to be FP's "retirement party", Archie's needs.





	Alone

Title: Alone  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Summary: the night after what was supposed to be FP's "retirement party", Archie's needs.  
Note: kinda cheating here since there is no such thing as a four sentence ficathon... is there? Oh well, enjoy this one.

 

Archie lies naked on the bed not even underneath the sheets but on top of them, showing off every part of his sculptuliscious body as his right hand does all the work.

Seeing Betty like that opened up a new road in the crossroads that is his life, the life he shares with not only Betty but Veronica too and everyone else...

He should cry out Betty Elizabeth Cooper's name, or heck, even Veronica Lodge's, the one he has professed his undying love to only yesterday, but she doesn't love him back.

As the cum shoots onto his face and perfect chiseled chest, he doesn't utter nor scream out a name... instead, there's only tears dripping down his face as he feels unsure of which path next to take down in that big crossroads of their lives, that great bond of their friendship... should he betray Jughead by going after his next door neighbor Betty or should he give Veronica another chance?


End file.
